Tutoring the Brat
by pull harder
Summary: Rikkai Babbles #4. When hope is running off into the sunset along with fate, Kirihara might just want to go to Niou for help. Maybe. /For Himitsu Lover/


Rikkai Babble Series:

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

RBS: **Tutoring the Brat**

_Author's Note:_ Apparently, my stories exist to confuse people. Don't worry, they confused (PAST TENSE ALERT) me too, except to a lesser degree 'cos I wrote them.

/

_Himitsu Love_: Yeah, I'm replying here as well, just in case you wander over here. 8'D Thanks for that… um… I really don't know what to call it, but thanks anyway! In fact, I'm so happy someone pointed out a flaw. I'll work hard on the rest of my stories! 8D ANYWHO I'M DEDICATING THIS TO YOU. SO THERE. HOPE YOU READ THIS SOMEDAY… Actually, I'll probably… message you… or something. )8 **/****edit/ **I forgot xD but raburabu is lovelove, okiedokes? **/end edit/**

* * *

**Day One**

Poke. Poke, poke.

Akaya did his best to ignore that.

Poke, poke, poke. Poke.

He twitched, but really his English assignment deserved much attention. He was _failing_, for chrissake! Surely whichever god was watching would understand his need to concentrate. That's what gods are for, right? To help poor, innocent students with their studies and bless them as they go along in the turbulent sea that is life?

Poke.

Pokepokepokepokepoke.

"What _is _it, Niou-senpai?" This was followed by a glare that screamed: 'This better be good OR ELSE.'

Niou placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "What's with that face, brat? Have you no love for me anymore nowadays?"

Straining on his self-control, now. "Assuming I had any in the beginning. Is that ALL, senpai?"

"'Course not, my darling kouhai." His expression arranged itself to the automatically-set devious grin. Oh, yes. He would draw it out. Milk the moment for all its worth. Make use of the best of his delaying tactics until Akaya _begged_ to know what he's after.

"…"

"…"

The junior ace sent a longing look towards the paper containing his homework. "Can't we do this some other time?"

Said paper shrivelled under Niou's sharp gaze.

"_Please_, Niou-senpai? I'll get kicked off the Regulars if I fail English."

"…I could help," the Trickster offered, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"NO."

**Day Two**

"How's English, Akaya?" Yukimura asked with a concerned smile. "Are you still having a hard time with it? I can get someone to tutor you if you like."

Akaya's eyes shifted elsewhere. He really didn't want to know who the captain would assign to tutor him. "No thanks, buchou. I think I'm doing pretty well in my lessons. We're reviewing subject-verb agreements again."

"That's great! So you really don't need help?"

"Nope."

"How about in Math? Science? History?"

"… Um… I'm good."

Yukimura tilted his head, grin not faltering. "I hope you're not lying to me Akaya. I'd hate to have you disappear from the team."

The younger boy laughed, deep inside wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

**Day Three A**

"Is Niou-senpai there?" Akaya asked as confidently as he could.

"Niou? Oh, sure. Wait a sec—OI NIOU, GET OUT HERE!"

He flinched. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… Maybe he should've just gotten Marui-senpai to help him. But then he might tell Jackal-senpai who might tell Yanagi-senpai who would _definitely_ tell Yukimura-buchou. And Yagyuu-senpai… would probably end up boring him to death. No thanks.

The classroom door opened and Niou stepped out. "'Sup, brat?"

"… Anou… senpai… I need your help."

"For?"

"Math. And History. And—"

"Everything else?" the older boy guessed with his regular smirk. He knew this was coming.

"Yes."

**Day Three B**

After Kirihara left, Niou made his way over to the adjacent classroom, disregarding the fact that class was still going on. He slammed the door open, stuck his head in, and located Yukimura's purple hair. "Oi, Yukimura!" he greeted, throwing a smirk at the disgruntled teacher.

Yukimura smiled back. "What is it, Niou?"

"Thanks for the help."

"…Oh, you mean with Akaya? It's not a problem."

Niou ducked out before Yukimura's teacher could give him detention and went back to his own room.

**Day Four**

"I _still_ don't get it!" was the aggravated announcement of the Rikkai ace as he entered Niou's kitchen. "What the hell does China have to do with me being successful in tennis? What does _education_ have to do with my serves and volleys?"

Niou raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm surprised the school hasn't given up on you yet."

"It already has. Why else would I ask you to tutor me?"

"Because I'm great?"

"Think again."

"Capital of Iraq," asked Niou out of nowhere.

"…Australia?"

"…"

"…"

"…You're _this close_ to being hopeless," the Trickster said, crossing his pointer and middle fingers.

**Day Five**

"I am going to DIE."

"Shut the hell up, brat. You can do this."

Kirihara looked up at his senpai, eyes beaming with every bit of innocence a kid his age could have and MORE. "You think so?"

"I certainly didn't tutor you for nothing," was the clipped answer as Niou turned away.

**Day Six**** A**

The tennis courts were in slight disarray that afternoon. "BUCHOU, BUCHOU! I GOT MY TEST BACK!" Akaya screamed as he ran in, heading straight for Yukimura. He'd taken the test yesterday and was surprised to find the papers returned so quickly. His teacher must be a checking machine.

Yukimura took the test paper being pushed under his nose and looked at it happily. "This is good, Akaya."

"?" the second-year almost bounced off to do just that, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He glanced back at his captain. "Yes, buchou?"

"Ah, Akaya, Niou's not here today. He's sick."

"At home?"

Yukimura nodded.

"Oh. I'm going there, then," Akaya decided and, with a grateful grin at Yukimura, raced over to the locker room to grab his things.

**Day Six B**

Akaya pushed his test paper into his senpai's face as soon as the other opened the front door. "I got a B!"

"Eh? Brat?" Niou leaned closer to examine him, face red and head heavy with fever. "Whatcha doin' here?"

The younger boy clucked his tongue and waved the paper around. "I'm showing you the result of my test, duh!" he answered, careful not to breathe too much so as to lessen the chances of catching Niou's sickness.

…Wait, if Niou-senpai's sick, why was he the one to answer the door? "Senpai, your parents…?

"Work. Wanna come in?"

"I'll catch your disease."

Niou coughed, not bothering to cover his mouth as he did so.

Akaya wrinkled his nose. "See? You're not really making it hard for that to happen."

"Meh." The Trickster shrugged. "You're probably too stupid to catch my '_disease_' anyway."

"Am NOT."

"Are too. Are you gonna stay out here or not? 'Cos I'm going back inside."

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," the second-year said quickly. "Feel better soon 'cos you look really ugly when you're sick." He opened his bag and started fishing around for something.

"What? Like you don't?"

"Aha!" Akaya pulled out a bunch of papers that were clipped together and handed it to Niou. "From buchou. Assignments." As soon as the stack was taken from him, he closed his bag and prepared to leave. "I should go now. Bye, Niou-sen—"

Niou watched in satisfaction as the younger boy's eyes widened.

"Wha… What was THAT for?" Akaya stammered out in shock, unconsciously holding up one hand to his lips.

The only reply was the door banging in his face.

"SENPAI!"

* * *

If you're reading this, then you just MIGHT have finished reading the story! Unless you skipped it. D'8 BUT IF YOU READ, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
